No Syrup for Old Flapjacks
No Syrup for Old Flapjacks is the 30th episode of Season 1. Flapjack and K'nuckles try to find maple syrup in Maple Syrup Island. Plot Bubbie tells Flapjack the story of why she named him "Flapjack", and tells him that he is ready for his first plate of flapjacks. When Flapjack is about to eat his flapjacks, K'nuckles tells him that he cannot fully enjoy them without maple syrup. K'nuckles then tells Bubbie to get Flapjack some syrup, distraught to find that Bubbie says she has no more. They then go to the Candy Barrel in search of some, but Peppermint Larry says that he has not had another shipment of maple syrup in weeks. A strange man tells Flapjack and K'nuckles that they need to go to maple syrup island if the want maple syrup, so they travel to maple syrup island resulting in their discovery of a cabin in the woods. There they meet Lord Hotcakes. He tells them that all of his workers left the island because some German guy continuously used his cologne, it being a pollution on the island. Lord Hotcakes then says he would have just turned on the fan to blow away the cologne but was to weak to do so. Lord hotcakes then teaches Flapjack and K'nuckles how to make the maple syrup. After they finish all of the instructions, they finally finish making the maple syrup. Lord hotcakes then drinks some of the maple syrup. Regenerated, he has enough energy to power the fan which blows the cologne and the German man off the island. Lord hotcakes then tells them that he has to "go do some stuff", and tells them not to leave. K'nuckles pours the maple syrup onto flapjacks, which has grown moldy from being old and exposed to the elements of the forest on Syrup Island. K'nuckles suggests to scrape it off with a knife. They go down in search of Lord Hotcakes to see if he has a knife, but find a room that resembles a dungeon and are thus chained to a wall. Lord Hotcakes then tells them that the workers left because he would not pay them. He tells K'nuckles and Flapjack that from now on they have to stay on the island to work for free. Just then, they are saved by the moldy flapjacks after they turned into a creature that grew arms and legs. The flapjack creature tackles Lord Hotcakes and promises that it will stay on island to make the maple syrup so no flapjacks "will ever be forced to go naked". This makes Flapjack notice he is half-naked and he pulls his pants back up. The old flapjacks laugh. The episode ends with Flapjack retelling their excursion to Bubbie. After she offers to make more flapjacks Flapjack replies with a no, because of his confrontation with the flapjack creature. The last scene of the episode shows K'nuckles out at sea after Bubbie told him he could "sail" himself home after they got into an argument earlier in the episode. Trivia *Introduced Island(s): Syrup Island, where syrup is made. *K'nuckles called Lord Hotcakes "Lord Hotstuff" while he and Flapjack were looking for a knife to scrape the mold and fungus off of Flapjack's flapjacks. *This episode is one of the few times Flapjack appears in his underwear. *A sailor burn is a parody of a Indian burn. Notes *We learn how Flapjack got his name. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Season 1 episodes